


Get along

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Finnreylo [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on Fan Art, Communication, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Rey is in a relationship with Finn and Ben, after the three move in together the men in her life struggle to get along.  She is forced to go to strange tactics to get them to open up to one another.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Finnreylo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150922
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	Get along

**Author's Note:**

> Based on fan art by @eatmoretipyip on Twitter  
> the link to it is here
> 
> https://twitter.com/eatmoretipyip/status/1328962604363096065?s=19

Rey walked into the apartment and was welcomed home to the sound of her partners bickering, again. 

  
“No, no, no!” She heard Ben shout.

“Ben. That isn’t how that works, if you would just listen to me, I could help you.” Finn shouted angrily and honestly if he came at her with that attitude, she wouldn’t accept his help either. She let out a heavy sigh and knew it was time.

“Boys!” Her icy tone cut through the air and silence reigned. Both of them had the good sense to look sheepish and well chastised when she entered the kitchen. “We can’t keep living like this. You know what you have to do.” She said sternly, not letting them weasel their way out of it this time. 

“Rey, C’mon.” Finn tried.

“Nope, if you want to act like children, I will treat you like children.” She told them setting down her purse and work bag and walking with a purpose to her bedroom. Two months ago, when they all agreed to try to live together, she knew there would be adjustments. Neither of them were used to having to share her, not like they did now anyway, and now both of them were confronted with the other’s presence every day. But honestly the things they chose to argue over instead of just talking about what was really bothering them was absurd. 

She jerked open the top drawer of her dresser and pulled out the white fabric item before turning and walking back into the kitchen. 

“Both of you in the living room. Now.” Rey emphasized when neither of them moved. They both begrudgingly walked to the living room and she handed Ben the fabric before taking a seat on the couch. 

Ben and Finn eyed each other warily before looking to Rey and working together to put the shirt over their heads. The cost of the oversized ‘get along’ shirt she had made in a 3x was worth the current view and a smile formed on her lips. The men in it, however, both scowled furiously.

“Now, where would we like to start?” Rey asked them. Ben moved both hands and the shirt rode up and Finn tugged it down. Ben huffed frustrated and put his free hand on his hip while his other was balled in a fist at his side. Ben, never the one to put things off went first.

“Finn’s always trying to tell me what to do.” Ben groused out, side eyeing his shirt companion. 

“I am not!” Finn said defensively.

“Stop it.” Rey warned him. “If you wanted to speak first you could have, let him finish.” Ben stood a little straighter and visibly relaxed. 

“It’s like he always has some critique.” Ben said, a pouty look softened his scowl. “If I clean the kitchen he gets upset because he just did it, or that I shouldn’t bother with your laundry because I’ll ruin the delicates. I’m trying my best to get along but sometimes I can’t take it.”

“Thank you, Ben.” She told him and she turned her attention to the other man who was obviously clenching his jaw. 

“Finn?” Finn let out a huff. 

“He just always has to have everything perfect and honestly it’s exhausting.” Finn said.

She saw Ben roll his eyes but otherwise he stayed silent. 

She hummed and pursed her lips in thought. 

“Well, Ben is who he is and Finn you are who you are. It sounds like both of you are a bit intimidated by the other.” She told them patiently. 

She watched as awareness dawned on Finn and Ben gave a thick swallow as his eyes darted to the floor.

“Now, I love both of you equally. Ben has such an attention to detail that I admire and makes me feel appreciated and cared for.” Ben’s face softened as his eyes met hers and she graced him with a small smile. “Finn you’re usually just so relaxed and easy going that it’s easy to be myself around you.” The men both finally looked at each other as if taking things into consideration.

“I’m sorry I’m always criticizing what you do.” Finn offered. “I guess it just makes me feel like I’m not doing enough. Plus, you’re always so serious it’s hard not to be intimidated by that and I guess I need to work on that.”

Ben nodded. “I accept your apology.” Ben turned to Rey, as if seeking her approval before turning back to Finn to continue. 

“Finn, I’m sorry about being cold toward you. It takes me a while to let my guard down and be myself around people. I know you were just trying to get me to slow down, do less, but it still felt like I wasn’t doing something right when you’d come at me like that. I apologize for not handling that better and not having this conversation sooner.” Ben told him. “I will try to be more open in the future.”

Finn graced him with a warm smile.

“I accept your apology Ben.” Finn told him before leaning up to kiss the taller man on the cheek. Ben blushed furiously and his ears turned a bright red and Rey knew that everything would work out just the way she knew it could. 

It was as they boys were looking at each other as softly as they looked at her that she realized it was one of those moments. She pulled out her phone and both of the boys looked at her with the movement.

“Rey, Please.” They said in unison, but it was no use. She had already taken the photo of them looking softly at each other and another where they looked at her pleadingly and another where they looked at her murderously. Oh yes, these were getting scrapbooked. She thought as she smiled wickedly to herself.


End file.
